TEEN WOLF THE ORGINALS
by shadowslayer23
Summary: THE ORGINALS MEETS TEEN WOLF
1. CHARACTER PROFILE

TEEN WOLF, THE ORIGNALS

Character Profile

Name: Ariana Freya Mikaelson.(Face Claim Sophia Bush)

Age : 23(over 1000 years old Immortal)

Species: Hybrid(half witch and Half werewolf)

Family: Esther(Mother) Mikael(Stepfather) Ansel(Biological Father) Freya(Older Sister) Finn(Older Brother) Elijah(Older Brother) Niklaus(Older twin brother)Kol(Younger brother) Rebekah(younger Sister) and Henrik(youngest brother deceased)

Children: 2 Twin girls(Given up for adoption)

Relationship: Derek Hale(been together almost three years)

Job: History Teacher at Beacon Hills high school.

Information: Ariana is the younger twin sister of Niklaus Mikaelson but unlike her siblings she was not turned into a vampire but her Mother made her immortal, when it was revealed that Klaus and Ariana were not Mikael's children he only cared that Klaus was not his, he still loved and adored Ariana because she reminded him of his first born daughter Freya. Ariana was placed into a deep sleep and woke up when Elijah Klaus and Rebekah were in New Orleans the first time around and she had soon developed a very strong bond with Marcel. Despite the fact that Klaus is her twin brother, Ariana always had a stronger bond with her brother Elijah, when she learns of Rebekah and Marcel's relationship and the fact that Rebekah called their father Mikael to New Orleans, Ariana agreed not to tell Klaus but she refused to lie to Elijah so to prevent her from telling Elijah, Rebekah stabbed Ariana and left her for dead and then had a witch put a hex on her to make her believe that Mikael was after to kill her, Marcel found her and nursed back to health. Ninety years later after accidentally trigger her wolf gene, Ariana decides to leave New Orleans and she ends up in a town called Beacon hills where she meets and befriends a family of Werewolves called the Hales, One of the Hales Peter had a serious crush on Ariana but she knocked him back, however one day while Ariana was walking in the woods near the Hale house when she was attacked and raped by Peter Hale. A few weeks later Ariana discovered that she was pregnant and the only person that she told was Peter's sister Talia Hale, so she left Beacon hills and traveled around for a few months and when she was nine months pregnant she went back to New Orleans and with the help of Marcel and new friend Father Kieran she gave birth to twins girls who were given the names Malia and Davina as much as it hurt her to do so Ariana knew that she had to give the girls up to protect them from Mikael so she asked Marcel and Kieran to find a home or homes for them. After giving up her daughters she left New Orleans and traveled around a while in that time almost all of the Hales were killed in a fire, the only survivor were Peter Derek and Laura Hale. Years later and Ariana is in a very happy relationship with Derek Hale who turned out to be Ariana 's mate she's very happy and is a history teacher at Beacon hills High school but when Derek's sister Laura is killed and a new Alpha starts killing and he bites one of Ariana 's students a young boy named Scott McCall and Mikael finds her what will happen to Ariana and Derek's relationship, Will Ariana find her daughters. Find out in Teen Wolf, The Originals


	2. Chapter ONE

This Chapter is dedicated to the wattpad Author Road2woodbury who gave me my first review on the Character for this story.

This story begins the night that Niklaus and Ariana were born

Ester Mikaelson has been in labor for many hours with her fourth child with the help of her close friend by her side

Adaira: Its ok my friend it's almost over

With a scream of pain the cry of a baby is heard, Adaira cleans up the baby wraps in a blanket and is about to give the baby to Ester but Ester screams in pain, concerned Adaira places the newborn baby into a near by crib and Adaira checks Ester.

Adaira: it would seem that you're having another baby

Ester: What?

Before Adaira can answer Ester lets out another scream of pain and the cry of another baby is heard. Once again Adaira cleans up the baby and wraps it in a shawl picks up the baby and turns to her friend

Adaira: Its a girl, Would you like to hold her?

Ester: Yes

Adaira walks over and gently places the girl in Ester's arms

Adaira: I'll go get your husband

Adaira leaves and comes back in a few minutes later with Ester's husband, he walks over to his Wife who is holding their newborn baby girl.

Ester: Husband you have another Son and a daughter

Mikael walks over to his wife and gently takes the baby girl

Mikael. Who was born first?

Ester: Your Son, he is in the crib Adaira can you please bring him over to me please?

Adaira nods walks over to the crib and gently picks up the newborn baby boy and gently hands him to Ester

Ester: What should we name them?

Mikael: Our New Daughter's name will be Ariana Freya Mikaelson

Ester: What about our new son?

Mikael: you name my Wife I named our new Daughter

Ester: Niklaus. Our new son will be named Niklaus. Adaira my friend can you please go and get Finn and Elijah they need to meet their new siblings.

Adaira smiles and leaves and a few minutes come back with two young boys

Ester: Boys come and meet your new brother and your new sister

Finn walks over to their mother, while Elijah goes over to their Father who kneels down to Elijah's height so he can see his new baby Sister

Ester: Father What is her name?

Mikael: Her name is Ariana

Elijah: May I call her Aria?

Mikael: Yes my son you can

Finn: Mother what is the name of our new brother?

Ester: His name is Niklaus

Elijah: Father may I please hold my new baby Sister?

Mikael: Yes(Mikael gently places his new baby gill in the arms of her new big brother? Support her head, You are aware of what this means Elijah?

Elijah: No Father

Mikael: You are Ariana 's big brother that means that its you're job to protect her, promise me that you will do that?

Elijah: I promise Father( Elijah looks at the face of his new baby sister and says to her) I promise you Aria that will always protect and look after you.

Next flashback

Many years later

The youngest Mikaelson son has just been killed and in grief of not wanting to loose another child, Ester created a spell that turned all but one of her children into Vampires the very first Vampire. Mikael also discovered that Niklaus and Ariana were not his children.

Mikael:: You did not turn Ariana did you?

Ester: No I made her immortal that is it. I have places her into a deep sleep, she is too pure to be turned.

Mikael: When will she wake up?

Ester: 500 years from now, but you do now know that she is not your daughter.

Mikael: I don't care who if she's not biologically mine, she is my Daughter she reminds me of the daughter we lost my beloved Freya nothing will change how I feel about her she is my little girl just as much as Rebekah.

Next Flashback(500 years later)

Elijah: Brother tell me who is in the fourth coffin?

Klaus: Our beloved Sister Ariana

Elijah Niklaus please tell that you did not dagger our little sister?

Klaus: Of course not she's not even a vampire. Our loving Mother made her immortal and placed her in a deep sleep but she did not make her a vampire. She is a Witch/Werewolf hybrid.

Rebekah: When will she walk up?

Klaus: Very soon

Rebekah: Well I don't understand why Mother never turned her into a vampire as much as I,m looking forward to having my big Sister back

Klaus: I don't know maybe its so the family can live on after once she wakes up if she wants and chooses to she can have children

Rebekah: Stop it Nik that is cruel you know I always wanted to have children but our Mother took that chose away from me

Klaus: Oh please you've hated Ariana our entire lives

Rebekah: I don't hate her I may not like her very much but I do not hate she is after all my Sister.

Next flashback

Two days later

Klaus and Elijah have moved Ariana to a bed at their house, Elijah hasn't moved from her side since. He notices that Ariana is slowly moving which causes him to stand up and call for his brother and other sister.

Elijah: Niklaus Rebekah

Klaus and Rebekah rush into the room

Elijah: She's walking up

There is a from from the bed and Ariana opens her eyes

Elijah:Aria can you hear me sister?

Ariana: Elijah?

Elijah: Yes I,m her Baby Sister, so is Niklaus and Rebekah are here too

Ariana: Nik Bekah(She slowly starts to sit up with Elijah help) What's going on Where are we?

Klaus: Beloved Twin sister you are aware that our Mother was a witch like yourself and after what happened to Henrick our mother who was forced by our father turned us into vampires the very first vampires meaning we have supernatural strength speed and healing but we also have to feed on blood to survive and we cannot die and we are in the city that is now know as New Orleans

Ariana: Mother did this to all of us?

Rebekah: Not you sister you are immortal

Ariana: I do not understand.

Klaus: Our Mother did not turn into a vampire you are like me a Hybrid Half Witch and half werewolf

Ariana: How can I be Half werewolf?

Klaus: Mikael is not our Father Sister well not mine or your father, our real Father was in fact a werewolf. You see sister you and I are the product of an affair our mother had that means that we are half werewolf well you're not till you trigger the curse in order to do that you have to spill blood

Ariana: Why didn't Mother turn me into a vampire too?

Rebekah: We don't know

Elijah: Its ok Baby Sister this changes nothing you are still my baby sister you are still Niklaus's twin sister and Rebekah' s older sister and I made you a promise the day you were born that I would protect and look after you that promise still hold today. We are Family

Flashback ends

Next Flashback

Four years later

For four years the Mikaelson siblings were very happy in New Orleans it took Ariana some time to adjust but they were very happy. Ariana created a strong bond with a young man that Klaus had raised and turned named Marcel until one night when Mikael found them

Klaus: Where the bloody hell is Rebekah?

Ariana: I'll find you go, we'll find you

Elijah: Be careful little sister

Elijah and Niklaus run and Ariana starts looking for Rebekah she soon finds her

Ariana: Rebekah I know about you and Marcel please tell that you did not call Mikael here

Rebekah: I had too

Ariana: I know that you and Marcel love each other and you want to me together now I promise I won't tell Nik but I can't and won't lie to Elijah

Rebekah: No you can't he will tell Nik

Ariana: No he won't not if I ask him not to

Rebekah: Then I'm sorry but I have to do this (Rebekah pulls out a knife and stabs Ariana in the stomach and she slowly falls to the ground) I,m sorry sister I will tell our brothers that I saw Father kill you(Rebekah runs)

Not too long after Marcel finds her

Marcel: Anna what happened?

Ariana:(weakly)Rebekah stabbed me.

Marcel:Its ok Anna(he gently picks her up) I'll take care of you

He walks away carrying Ariana

Flashback ends

Next flashback

72 years later 1992(December)

After 72 years Ariana is now strong and powerful witch, she has also triggered her curse but it was an accident. She helped Marcel rebuild the city which she helps Marcel run. Ariana has also formed a bond with Father Kieran.

Marcel: So you're really leaving?

Ariana: Yes its time for me to go

Marcel: But I need you here

Ariana: No you don't. You can run this city very well on your own ok. I promise as soon as I,m settled somewhere I will call ok

Marcel:OK you know you've the closet thing I've had to a Mother for a long time

Ariana:Hey I,m traveling not dying ok now come here and give me a hug(She pulls Marcel into a hug it soon ends) you take care of yourself ok and watch out for Kieran for me ok and be safe

Marcel: I will and I already put your bags in the car for you ok

Ariana laughs

Ariana walks over to her car and gets into it and starts it up and drives away soon after she passed the YOU'RE NOW LEAVING NEW ORLEANS

Flashback ends.

Many months later, Ariana is living happily in a small town called Beacon Hills. She has a nice house she's going to college studying to become a teacher and she made friends with a local family of werewolves the Hale family, she formed a bond with all but one of he Hale family Peter Hale who has shown an interest in Ariana but she has knocked him back on more then one occasion. The Hale all know who Ariana is and who her family is and they have accepted her and they treat like she's family. One afternoon Ariana is out for a walk in the woods not too far from her home in the woods, when suddenly she is attacked from behind and is knocked and pinned to the ground she looks up to she who her attacker is and she is met by the eyes of Peter Hale

Ariana: Get off me Peter

Peter smiles creepily and proceeds to rape Ariana, once its over Peter gets up and leaves Ariana laying there, after about an hour Ariana slowly gets up and slowly makes her way home where she goes into her bathroom turns on the shower and removes her clothing and climbs into the hot shower where she scrubs her skin until its red raw and tears are streaming down her face she then climbs out of the shower wraps her bathroom around herself walks into her bedroom and falls onto her bed where she continues to cry all night wishing with all her heart that her Big brother was there to protect her and to hold her.

A month later( Start of September)

Ariana is sat on the floor of her bathroom waiting for the results of a pregnancy test

Ariana: Please be negative(the alarm on her watch goes off, holding her breath she picks up the test turns it over to reveal that the test is positive she is fact Pregnant.

Ariana: Oh my god I,m pregnant(she remains sat on the bathroom floor for the next hour when she hears someone knocking her front door sighing she slowly gets up off the floor, leaves the bathroom and walks down the stairs to answer the door, she opens the door to reveal Talia Hale

Ariana: Oh hey Talia( she steps back so that Talia can come into the house) What are you doing here?

Talia: Well I was worried about you I haven't seen you in last month

Ariana: Yeah something happened a month ago I was in the woods not too far from the house and I was attacked and raped by Peter.

Talia: I was afraid that he might try something but I didn't think it would be this

Ariana: There is something else I,m pregnant

Talia: Oh god What are you going to do?

Ariana: I,m going to leave Beacon hills at least for a while and have the baby, its time for me to move on its not safe for me to stay in one place for too long with my Father still after me I,m not sure where I,m going to go but I promise to stay in touch ok.

Talia: I,m so sorry for what my Brother did to you Ariana.

Ariana: I don't blame you Talia, You've more of a mother to then my own Mother ever was I promise I will keep in touch and I will let you know when the baby is born but promise me that you won't tell Peter about the Baby?

Talia: I promise I won't tell him after what he did he doesn't deserve to know. You tale care of yourself ok and I want a picture of niece or nephew when the baby is born. you need some help packing a bag?

Ariana: No I already have a bag packed in the car I always keep a bag packed in case I have to leave in a hurry if my Father finds me. But you can walk me to my car if you want to

Talia: Ok

Ariana and Talia leave the house and together they walk to the car

Talia: Take of yourself ok

Ariana: I will

They share a brief hug and Ariana gets into her car starts it and drives away and soon leaves Beacon Hills

Flashback ends

Next Flashback(9 months later)

Ariana is heavily pregnant and is back in New Orleans, she slowly makes her way to Saint Anne's church once she there she makes her way inside and soon finds Father Kieran

Ariana: Kieran I need your help please

He helps her to the office and helps her lay on a couch

Ariana: Can you call Marcel for me please?

She gasps in pain

Kieran rushes to the phone and calls Marcel. Not too long after Marcel arrives and Ariana is in full labor, he rushes to Ariana 's side

Ariana: Marcel when the baby is born, you need to promise me that you will find a good home for her. I want to keep her more then anything but its not safe with my Father still chasing me so promise me that she will be safe.

Marcel: I promise

A few hours later and a very tried Ariana has given birth to twin girls, she's holding one and Marcel is holding the other with Father Kieran stood next to Ariana

Kieran: What are you going to name them?

Ariana: This little one is going to called Malia Freya

Marcel: What about this little I,m holding?

Ariana/; Do you want to name her?

Marcel: Really?

Ariana: Yes you said to me that I,m like a Mother to you,so its only right that you should get to name one of your new baby sisters

Marcel(Smiles) How about Davina its means beloved?

Ariana:Its perfect/9she looks at Kieran) Would you like to hold one of the girls Kieran?

Kieran: OK

He steps forward and Ariana gently hands Baby Malia to Father Kieran and Marcel gently hands Davina to Ariana

Ariana: There is nothing I want more then to be able to keep them both but I can't its not safe

Marcel: Hey I promise you that will find them a very good home ok

Ariana: Marcel in the front pocket of my bag there is a gift box can you get for me please(Marcel goes over Ariana's bag and takes out a gift box) That one is for Davina can you come and take her a minute and Kieran can you bring Malia here for a second( Marcel comes over and gently takes Davina and Kieran comes over as Ariana takes off her necklace and gives it to Kieran)Give this to to Malia's adopted parents its for her when she's older, my Father gave it to me when I was a child he said to me that when I have children one day I was to give this necklace to my first born daughter and Marcel in the gift box there is a necklace for Davina when she was older can make sure that you give it to her adopted parents please?

Marcel: Of course

Ariana: Thank you can you take them please before I change my mind

Kieran and Marcel leave the room taking the baby girls with them they both start to cry as if both knowing that they're being taken away from their Mother,once they've gone Ariana starts to cry she knows that it was the right thing to do but it still hurts knowing that someone else will be raising her daughters and not her, she hopes that one day she can meet her girls and explain to them why she had to give them up and that would understand that even though she did give them up she would always love them

THE END


	3. Chapter 2

**EPISODE TWO: STARTING AGAIN**

Its been almost 16 years since Ariana gave birth and gave up Malia and Davina. A lot has happened since then Ariana is now a fully qualified

history teacher at Beacon Hills high school. There was a fire at the Hale House and the only survivors were Laura Derek and Peter but Peter was badly hurt and and has been in a catatonic state ever since. Ariana has kept in touch with Marcel and Father Kieran, but she has not seen any of her siblings since 1919. She;s been back in Beacon hills for about a 2 years now when she received a phone call from Talia;s daughter Laura asking for her help but when she is too late to meet Laura and too late to save her but Ariana has been in a relationship with Derek Hale for the last 2 and a half years. When the Alpha that killed Laura not only goes on a killing spree but bits a young teenager named Scott, will Ariana and Derek be able to help him, will they avenge Laura;s Murder and What happens when the Argents to Beacon hills

Sunday Evening 11:30pm

Just after the Alpha has bitten someone. Derek returns to the house that he and Ariana share. Once he arrives he walks in and sees Ariana sat in the living room, she stands up when Derek comes in

Ariana- Hey What;s wrong?

Derek: I was following the Alpha but he has bitten someone

Ariana: What, any idea who?

Derek: No

Ariana: So the Alpha is building a pack then?

Derek: Yes I have to stop the Alpha I owe that much to Laura

Ariana: I know and I Loved Laura too and we will stop him ok and we will avenge Laura and think about this way this kid that was bitten will be most likely be in one of my classes tomorrow

Derek: Good point. What would I do without you?

Ariana: Suffer endlessly no doubt(she gets up and wraps her arms around his neck) Remember our promise we made?

Derek: You and me always and forever

Ariana: Exactly

he notices that she looks down

Derek: You ok?

Ariana: Remember I told you about what your Uncle did to me and that I was pregnant, and that i had twin girls I had to give up for adoption?

Derek: Yes

Ariana: Well its their 16th birthday today and you know what every year I buy them a birthday present know its stupid

Derek: No its not stupid its very sweet gesture. Do you want to find them?

Ariana: More then anything n the World

Derek:: OK once we have dealt with the Alpha I promise you that we will find your daughters

Ariana: You;re amazing have I told you that I Love you today.

Derek: Nope but you can say it now

Ariana: I Love you

Derek: I Love you too

Ariana: Do you want kids one day?

Derek: Yes I would I grew up with a large family i;d like to have a large family of my own one day

Ariana: How many?

Derek: Five or Six

Ariana: Well I also grew up with a large family so I,m thinking 6 7 or maybe even eight, you know I,m a twin and I had twin girls.

Derek: Eight sounds good to me. So fancy getting in some practice?(he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist)

Ariana: Why Mr Hale are you trying to seduce me?

Derek: Depends is it working?

Ariana- Always

Derek smirks and carries her up the stairs to their bedroom and Ariana kicks the door shut with her foot.

Next morning

Ariana is dressed and is fixing her hair in a french braid when behind her Derek wraps his hands around her waist.

Derek: Good Morning

Ariana: Good Morning i made you some breakfast your favorite Blueberry and Chocolate chip pancakes.

Derek: You;re amazing you know that.

Ariana:I know I have to go to work I,ll call you later OK.

Derek: OK

Ariana: Be careful OK I know you;re going to try and get information about the Alpha

Derek: I,ll be careful

Ariana: Good I,ll see you later

Ariana leaves the house gets into her car and heads to school, once she gets there she parks the car, gets out and locks it, she then walks into the school and goes straight to her classroom, she has just finished setting up for her very first class when the school bell rings and students start to come into the classroom and they all take their seats.

Ariana: Good Morning everyone My name is Ariana Mikaelson and I am your new History teacher, I,m going to be doing things a little different i want everyone to choose one battle, war or military attack and write a report or PowerPoint presentation OK and you have three weeks OK

There,s a knock on the classroom door and the Principal comes in

principal: Excuse Miss Mikaelson, Everyone this our new student Alyson Argent please make her feel welcome(he leaves)

Ariana: Ok come on in Alyson there,s an empty seat over there(Alyson walks over to the desk and sits down) OK Alyson you have three weeks to write a report or a PowerPoint presentation on any military battle or war OK?

Alyson: OK

Ariana: OK let,s see what you know about History. Who can tell me when was the attack on

Pearl Harbor?

A few students put there hands up, she picks one student

Ariana: Yes Mr um

Stiles: Call me Stiles

Ariana: OK Stiles what is the correct answer?

Stiles: December 7th 1941

Ariana: Very good. Can you tell me the time of the attack?

Stiles: No

Ariana: It was about 1:30 in the afternoon

Not long after class is nearly over

Ariana: OK can each ask me one question about myself

A few students put their hands up she picks Stiles

Ariana: Stiles?

Stiles: Do you have any siblings?

Ariana: Yes I have 7 siblings all though my little brother has passed away

She picks another

Ariana: Yes um

Scott: Scott

Ariana: OK shoot

Scott: Apart from your little brother what other siblings do you have more brothers or sisters?

Ariana: Both I have four more brothers and two sisters. next question

She picks Alyson

Alyson: What are their names?

Ariana: Freya Finn Elijah, Nik who is my twin, Kol and Rebekah and the name of the brother who died was Henrik.

She picks another student

Student: Are they older or younger then you?

Ariana: Freya Finn, Elijah and Nik are older but Kol and Rebekah are younger

the bell rings everyone gathers their things and they leave the classroom.

Ariana: See you next class and have a good day everyone

hours later

Its the end of the school day Ariana leaves the school and goes her car and gets in and drives home. When she gets there she parks the car and walks into the house, she surprised to find it empty

Ariana: Derek you home?

No answer, she walks over to the phone picks it up and dials a number, the line rings and someone answers it

Kieran St Anne's church Father Kieran speaking?

Ariana: Hi Kirean its me I'm just checking in, how are you?

Kieran: very well

Ariana: How are Sean and Cami, Is that protection spell working OK?

Kieran: Yes they are both doing well, but there is something that i have to tell you, the french quarter witches tried to do the Harvest ritual

Ariana: What? OK give me a few days and I will make my way to New Orleans OK?

Kieran: Good it will be nice to see you

Ariana:Just stay out of trouble till i get there OK

Kieran:OK do you want me to call Marcel?

Ariana: No I,m going to call him next OK I promise i,ll be there as soon as I can OK?

Kieran: OK see you soon(he hangs up)

Ariana dials another number and once again the line rings and someone answers

Marcel: Hello?

Ariana: Hey Marcel

Marcel: Anna Hey

Ariana: Is it true that the French quarter witches tried to perform the harvest ritual?

Marcel: you spoke to Kieran?

Ariana: Yes I will be there in a few days and why didn't you call and tell me?

Marcel: I know I should of called

Ariana: Its OK i will see you soon OK?

Marcel:OK see you soon

they both hang up and Ariana puts the phone down just as Derek walks in

Derek: Hey

Ariana: Hi how would you feel if i had to go to New Orleans for a few days?

Derek Marcel?

Ariana: Yes he's in trouble.

Derek: OK I know how important Marcel is to you

Ariana: Thank you. Where have you been?

Derek: Two boys they went to my old house and they dug up Laura's body and then called the Sheriff and I was arrested for murder but they let me go cos they found animal hair on her body.

Ariana says nothing she walks over to Derek and wraps her arms around Derek,s neck and she kisses him which he quickly responds to but they're interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Ariana pulls away from Derek and goes to open the front door she opens it to reveal that she hasn't seen in a long time and she is horrified.

Ariana: Father?

THE END


End file.
